Kaname & Zero Day Out
by YamiCrosszeria
Summary: Such a nice day. What will Zero and Kaname do? -fluffy yaoi
"Good morning Master Kaname" Zero softly murmured nuzzling the sleeping pureblood. " Mmm I'm up Zero I'm up" Kaname groaned in his sleep as the silver haired vampire kept nuzzling him, wrapping an arm around Zero's waist, Kaname smile softly looking at how Zero would grin in a playful, kissing the boy's cheek. He sits up stretching hearing his back crack. Two pale soft arms wrap around the purebloods shoulders massaging them lightly. Kaname smiles as his submissive massages his shoulders "How are you feeling Master?" the silver haired vampire asked "I'm alright Zero, just hungry is all" Kaname made a confuse look as he felt the emptiness of his submissive's arms around his shoulders. He felt the bed shift looking over his shoulder he sees Zero sitting on his knees with his neck open blushing softly. " Here Master, you can drink my blood"", Kaname smiles softly as he sits Zero on his lap. Zero blushed 10 shades of red, licking the neck softly as his fangs enlarge biting the other vampire neck. Zero gasp moaning softly clutching the purebloods silk night shirt, panting ever so cutely. Kaname drank the blood, tasting the sweetness of the vampire's blood, Zero pants then moans as Kaname rub his hips soon gripping that nice ass of his, he pulls away licking the puncture wound, sending kisses all over his neck smirking he kisses his submissive licking his bottom lip for an entrance, parting his lips letting that pureblood's talented tongue in his mouth moaning softly. Tongues fighting for dominance, Kaname tastes chocolate and vanilla inside Zero's mouth. He always loved the way his submissive mouth tasted. Pulling away for air, Kaname smirks tackling Zero, tickling him. Zero thrashed giggling '' Hahahaha Master!". After their little fun of tackling and tickling Kaname gets up whistling to Zero. Knowing that whistle Zero gets up making the bed, as he prepares his master's clothing for the day. Zero gets dressed in a pair of black pants, a pastel mint green shirt, converses. Gth bracelets and his collar with the symbol (( the vampire knight symbol )) and a bell his Master made for him specially. Kaname smiles looking at his gothic sub, as he is dressed in white dress pants, black dress shirt a few buttons unbuttoned, and black dress shoes. He put his silver ring have '' Zero and Kaname '' carved in ancient script inside. He pats his knee mentioning to Zero to come as they leave the mansion going into town for a beautiful day. After a walk here and there, they stop to eat at Yuki's Japanese and Sushi Buffet. As they stepped in there sister (( not really )) Yuki Cross smiles hugging them, they eat and talk after a few 50 mins the two make their goodbyes. Walking a few blocks, Kanama notices Zero presence is a bit far, looking back seeing Zero stop. Going over seeing Zero was focus on a festival, taking a mental note that Zero had any fun from his childhood "Zero do you want to go to the festival?". Zero blushes nodding his head, smiling softly Kaname takes Zero's hand walking to the festival. They walk around, Zero eyes widen in amazement seeing a 3 foot teddy bear holding a heart as it says ''I Love You''. Zero plays the game '' Hit a Mole' after losing he sighs. Kaname looks at Zero seeing him sadly he then smiles winning the bear. Zero hears a winning sound turning around seeing Kaname smirking '' This belongs to you'' Zero gasps hugging him tightly '' Thank you Kaname~''. Kaname smiles softly nuzzling Zero as he sees a painter smiling softly '' Hi I am Kaname, this is my boyfriend Zero, I was wondering if you would like to paint a picture of us'' ''Of course'' ''Thank you''. Kaname and Zero stand under a cherry blossom tree as the cherry blossom flowers fall softly smiling as Kaname pulls Zero close kissing him softly as the painter paints the scene after 20 mins he finishes smiling. Handing the painting to Kaname as he pays the painter 'Thank you'' 'Your welcome sir have a good day'' ''You too''.

The festival ends as the two walk home smiling, giggling as they walk hand to hand.

 _The End_

 _Hey hope you loved my story please rate._

 _* Zero: All Vampire Knight characters don't belong to Sinon. If it did it would have been very yaoi._

 _* Kaname: Please rate and follow_


End file.
